In order to use space more efficiently and reduce the radiation to protect human health, conventional TV and computer CRT display device have been gradually replaced by new generation of liquid crystal display (LCD) and LCD TV. LCD is formed by sandwiching a layer of liquid crystals between two parallel and flat glass plates. There are many vertical and horizontal tiny electric wires laid between the two glass plates. By switching the electricity ON and OFF, the direction of the liquid crystals may be altered to refract light thereby to display pictures. It can be used to replace the CRT display device that generates a negative voltage from a cathode coil at the rear end thereof for driving an electronic gun to emit an electronic beam which bombards an arched glass coated with phosphide. Aside from making products thin and light, LCD also can greatly reduce radiation of the electronic gun.
However, service life of LCD is shorter than conventional CRT display device. Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional lamp bracket for cold cathode lamps 3 to provide light source. When in use for a period of time the cathode lamps 3 will form black dots and affect light refraction of images. At present, the connection of lamp brackets 1′ and an external power supply end 50 has to take into account of the fragile thin and lengthy cold cathode lamps 3, hence the lamp brackets 1′ are firstly mounted onto two sides of the base board 2 for holding the cold cathode lamps 3, then the power cord 30 of each cold cathode lamp 3 is soldered on the external power supply end 50 to form soldering points 60. However, in the event that any one of the cold cathode lamps 3 breaks or generates black dots, the soldering points 60 have to be removed for repairing or replacing the cold cathode lamp 3. Reinstalling the cold cathode lamp 3 has to do the soldering again to connect the line. Thus to immediately replace a single cold cathode lamp 3 is difficult. It causes a great problem on repairs and maintenance. Moreover, line connection also incurs other issues. For instance, in the event that one of the LCD lamp brackets 1′ is damaged (even for only one cold cathode lamp 3), the entire lamp bracket has to be discarded. This not only has negative impact on the service life of LCD, also results in serious environmental protection concerns.